


We Walked Off To Look For America

by oliviathecf



Series: Kinktober 2018 [13]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Green Arrow (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics)
Genre: 1970s, Anal Fingering, Creampie, Hard Traveling Heroes, Internalized Homophobia, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, M/M, distracted sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 18:11:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16289387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliviathecf/pseuds/oliviathecf
Summary: For Kinktober 2018. Day Thirteen.Sometimes, it was hard to get Oliver to pay attention.





	We Walked Off To Look For America

**Author's Note:**

> Love these 70s messy boys. I mentioned Dinah and the OT3 a little bit because I just love them so much. Oh and Nixon too but that's definitely not because I like him lmao. And neither does Ollie.
> 
> Title is from "America" by Simon and Garfunkel because that's their band and their song.
> 
> Enjoy!

It was hard being on the road. Hal wouldn’t trade it for anything in the world, it was the most important thing he had ever done with himself. And he wouldn’t want to do it with anyone else other than Oliver, his best friend and guide in all of this. 

But it was still hard. He had to confront a lot of things about himself, the way he thought about the issues that really mattered and the way that he saw other people. Namely Oliver but that much was obvious when he couldn’t keep his eyes off of him and with how much Ollie looked like he wanted to reach out and touch him.

Eventually, Oliver did and Hal touched him back even though he had never done that before. Never thought he would, thought that, if a man touched him, he’d push back firmly and tell him to keep his hands to himself. But Oliver had cupped his face and pulled him in for a kiss one night over the bottle of whiskey they were sharing, and he kissed him back. Let him pull him close, let him undress him.

They hadn’t talked about it until it happened again a few nights later and then they still didn’t talk about it. Not really, that didn’t happen until Dinah came and forced them into confronting their feelings for each other.

So, then they were talking about it. About what it meant for them, Hal hadn’t ever had to have a talk like that before in his life. Usually, he’d approach a girl somewhere and give her his most wholesome lecherous smirk, and she’d be under his arm by the end of the night, but Ollie wasn’t like that.

It was about more than just sex. That was probably the scariest thing for him, the uncertainty. But, even as they went through a mental crisis, the world continued to exist around them and it needed to be saved. Oliver-and-Hal problems were often put on the back burner in favor of the government doing terrible things to the environment, and Ollie could rarely focus on anything else when he got going on an issue.

“That damned Nixon, lemme tell you, pal.” Oliver growled, sliding a slicked finger around the rim of his ass.

Oliver most certainly would tell him, and he never thought that a man would finger him while ranting about Richard Nixon but there were a lot of things that were new to him about the experience in general. Like the fact that fingers could go up there, he hadn’t known that before Ollie. But he knew what he was doing back there and Hal gasped out, fingers already starting to twist into the blanket they had put down on the grass.

“Oliver.” Hal panted, looking up at him.

He seemed contented to continue his rant, fingers pushing into him. Hal missed most of what he said, far more focused on the feeling of being stretched open. It was still new to him, the feeling of being opened up by Oliver’s deft, clever fingers. It was no wonder that Dinah stayed with him, smirking at Hal knowingly when they confessed what they had done. It still felt strange to think about Dinah in all of this, something that had Hal cautiously adding a question mark at the end of her name.

Maybe they were both distracted. Hal was lost in his own thoughts and the feeling of Oliver rubbing up against that spot inside of him that he didn’t have a name for, while Oliver continued to rant about the environment and Nixon.

“Oliver, please.” Hal tried again, trying and failing to stifle a moan.  
“Oh! Sorry, babe.”

_Babe_ , and wasn’t that new? Hal’s cheeks flushed more from the pet name than the fingers fucking into him harder. It was the casual way that Oliver dropped it, like they had been going together for quite awhile.

Beside them, the car radio played the Simon and Garfunkel tape that they had nearly worn out and Oliver opened his mouth and kept talking, adding that he needed to say just one more thing.

It wasn’t Oliver’s fault, not when they had to process a lot of the things that they had seen other the past few days. Hal just internalized it though where Oliver needed to talk about it, always needed to talk about things. Forced Hal to confront a lot of the things that he wouldn’t otherwise, so maybe it was a good thing. Even if it was distracting him from what Hal wanted.

“Ollie! Please!” He tried again.

He finally pulled his fingers out, shooting Hal a sheepish smile as he stroked himself to full hardness and positioned his cock against Hal’s hole. He rubbed the head around it, looking down between his legs to watch. That seemed to shut him up, at least for a moment as the head slowly started to slide in. They moaned in unison, Hal once again twisting the blanket underneath him.

Oliver’s cock felt huge and perfect as it slid into him, he looked up into Oliver’s eyes and watched him bow over his body with a strangled groan. That seemed to be what got him to pay attention, their eyes locked as his hips started up a rhythm that Hal found himself pushing up into.

The pressure was hot and the stretch was almost painful, but Ollie had opened him up wide so the slide was deliciously wet. He was making noises that he hadn’t heard himself make before meeting Oliver, needy little moans and drawn out gasps.

“ _God_ ,” He panted out, eyes still locked on Oliver’s.

Oliver’s hands moved to his hips, pulling him back against his cock just to hear those noises again. He seemed transfixed on him, paying full attention to him now. He didn’t speak, save to let out an occasional moan that had nothing to do with Nixon.

He was almost paying too much attention.

As he slammed home once more, he didn’t pull out, cumming deep inside Hal. When he curled a fist around him, stroking him once, Hal was painting his chest with a drawn out moan. 

Oliver grimaced as he pulled out, fingers catching around his now-filled ass. He smeared the cum around his hole, giving Hal another sheepish smile.

“Uh. Sorry, Hal.” He said, biting his lip.

He shot Hal a look, telling him that he quite enjoyed the sight, and Hal figured that he wasn’t going to be able to put his pants back on for quite awhile.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, feel free to either leave some love (or hate) either here or on my tumblr!
> 
> [ Fic blog.](http://fanfictionolivia.tumblr.com/)
> 
> This is a part of Kinktober 2018. Feel free to read them all in order or pick and choose what you're interested in! Check back throughout the month of October for more.


End file.
